pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Shadow Solrock
Vs. Shadow Solrock is the fifth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 10/6/2018. Story Brendan and Max leave the mayor’s house of Phenac City, looking around. The City of Phenac is empty, the water rushing through the aqueducts around them. Brendan’s Yanmega flies through the sky, circling around to catch their attention. Brendan: Yanmega tracked wherever that secretary went. Come on! Brendan and Max take off running, going through the middle of town. They pass a circular building, Max stopping as they pass it. He goes over and inspects, seeing drops of pink mascara right in front of the door way. Max: That mascara Crystal had. If they caught her, then this would be, hey Brendan! Max goes around the building, seeing that Brendan was already gone. He groans in frustration. Max: Gone. Well, no reason not to check it out. He can worry about me a bit more. Brendan follows Yanmega, it circling around the doors to the Phenac Colosseum. Brendan returns it as he heads inside. He goes into the arena room, the battlefield surrounded by water. Eximm stands on the other side, as Brendan makes it towards the middle. Brendan: Nowhere to run now! Tell us where your hostages are! Eximm: (Chuckles) Oh kid. You’ve just become one. Eximm leaps back and retreats, as six Cipher Peons arrive. Their bodysuits resemble armor, and they each have a different color suit. They are red, blue, yellow, brown, purple and green. Hexagon Brothers: We’re the Hexagon Brothers! Resix: Sound off! One! Blusix: Two! Yellosix: Three! Browsix: Four! Purpsix: Five! Greesix: Six! The Hexagon brothers all point at Brendan. Hexagon Brothers: And you are now caught in our trap! They all throw Pokéballs, choosing Houndour, Spheal, Mareep, Baltoy, Gulpin and Seedot. Brendan looks at the forces surrounding him. Brendan: (Eager) Is this really all you’ve got? I think I can resist this. Resix: We’ll see how you feel when you’re reduced to dust! Attack! Houndour uses Fire Blast, Spheal Blizzard, Mareep Thunder, Baltoy Earth Power, Gulpin Sludge Bomb and Seedot Solar Beam. They soar and collide at the location where Brendan’s at, releasing an explosion. When the explosion fades, it shows Sneasel performing a pirouette on Brendan’s palm, releasing a light blue snow from Icy Wind that acted as a shield. The Hexagon brothers look bewildered, as Sneasel gracefully jumps and lands on the field. Brendan: Not bad. My turn. Brendan opens a Pokéball, Spinda coming out. Spinda: Spin! Brendan: Sneasel, Protect. Spinda, (Dramatically) TEETER DANCE! Sneasel raises a blue barrier around herself, being protected. Spinda dances erratically, releasing waves of pink mist that travel across the field. All the opposing Pokémon and their trainers all become confused and dance erratically like Spinda. Brendan’s eyes travel to each Pokémon, grinning. Brendan: And finish. Sneasel uses Icy Wind on Baltoy, while Spinda releases a Psychic on Gulpin. Sneasel speeds in and rams Seedot with Quick Attack, while Spinda blasts Houndour with Water Pulse. Sneasel strikes Spheal with Metal Claw, as Spinda Thrashes on Mareep. All the Pokémon lie defeated, while the Hexagon brothers are trapped in Teeter Dance. Brendan grabs Purpsix, the closest one. Brendan: Let’s try this again. Where are the hostages? End Scene Max goes inside the building in the center of town, the sign saying it is the “Prestige Precept Center.” The area has a battlefield in the middle, with a panel in the middle of it. There are computers, screens, seating and smart boards around the field, as Max looks impressed by the location. Max: Wow. It’s an academy like Miss Roxanne’s! Voice: Tsk! Who are you?! Max spins around, seeing a tall man wearing a silver and white track suit and a grey coat. He has a bit of a belly on him, and his hair is covered by a blue cap that goes back on his head. He tilts the glasses over his eyes. Snattle: I hear of all this commotion, kidnapping another trespasser into our home, only to find a kid snooping around?! Unacceptable! Max: What do you want with this town?! Snattle: This town is of small consequence when it comes to the large scheme of things! Soon, once Cipher takes over the entire region, I will become the appointed Governor of Orre, giving me complete and total power! And you will not interfere! Buh-bye! Snattle presses a button, as the panel under Max’s feet activates. It reveals it’s an elevator panel, as Max is taken below the building. He comes out to a training area, with grass, a pond, rocky terrain and sand terrain. The area is littered with people, as one of them tends to an unconscious Crystal. Max: Crystal! Max runs over to Crystal, as the elevator rises up and closes off. The man tending to Crystal has purple hair, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with khakis. Max: Is she okay? Justy: Yes. She’s just out cold. That Snattle is despicable. Throwing children like you down here. Why are you even here, anyway? Max: We’re on a mission to stop Cipher. (He looks upward) And I plan on stopping him. Snattle is up top, straightening out his jacket. Snattle: According to our reports, there should be four rift-rafts scurrying around. Two down, two to— The gym floor breaks, as Onix shoots out of the floor and slinks up to the top level. The impact causes Snattle to lose his footing and fall on his butt. Max clings to Onix, as he drops down afterwards. Onix roars angrily towards Snattle, who stands up and corrects himself. Snattle: Do you really think that you, a child, can stop the future governor?! Max: (Draws a Pokéball) You brave enough to find out? Snattle groans at the remark, drawing two Pokéballs. He throws them, choosing Glalie and Castform. Max opens his Pokéball, choosing Misdreavus. Max: Onix, Shadow Blitz! Snattle: Glalie, Protect! Castform, use Hail! Onix shoots forward with a dark aura, as Glalie extends a Protect barrier, blocking it. Castform releases a gust of cold wind from its body, a hailstorm falling on the field. Castform’s body glows and morphs, taking its Snowy Form. Snattle: Weather Ball! Sheer Cold! Max: Misdreavus, Shadow Panic! Misdreavus lets out a screech, the shadow energy forming around Castform. Its eyes gloss over in confusion, stopping its attack. Glalie glows with light blue energy, firing a powerful ice blast, hitting Onix head on. A mist forms over the area, and when it fades Onix remains standing. Onix and Misdreavus are pelted by Hail. Snattle: (In disbelief) What?! Max: Nice try! But this is a gym leader’s Pokémon! No way it’d be at a lower level than yours! Onix, Shadow Break! Snattle: Castform, Hurricane! Glalie, go for Shadow Ball! Castform releases Hurricane strength winds from its body, deflecting Onix as it swings its dark aura tail around. Glalie forms and fires Shadow Ball, hitting Misdreavus. Onix and Misdreavus are pelted by Hail. Snattle: Chee-hee-hee! Now, Blizzard! Castform sways in confusion, hitting itself. Max: Misdreavus, Shadow Blitz! Snattle: Glalie, Protect! Max: Onix, Shadow Shed! Glalie raises a Protect barrier, as Onix releases a shadow mist. The mist shatters Protect, as Misdreavus rams it with Shadow Blitz, defeating it. Snattle: No! Castform, take them out with Blizzard! And Solrock, Shadow Rave! Snattle throws a Pokéball, choosing Solrock. Castform snaps out of confusion, as it releases Blizzard, hitting Onix and Misdreavus hard. Solrock slams into the ground, releasing towers of dark aura energy that travel and slam into the two foes. Onix and Misdreavus fall defeated. Max: No! Max returns Onix and Misdreavus, as his aura reader activates, the scanner showing Solrock’s shadow aura. Max: That’s Tate’s Solrock. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to get it back for you. Shroomish! Poochyena! Max throws his Pokéballs, choosing Shroomish and Poochyena. The two growl angrily, though Poochyena’s growl isn’t as angry. Snattle: Solrock, Shadow Sky! And Castform, Weather Ball! Solrock glows with a dark purple aura, as a dark purple cloud forms over them, it hailing shadow energy. Castform reverts to its original form, as it forms a large energy ball composed of dark aura. It fires Weather Ball, striking Poochyena. It skids back mostly unharmed. Snattle: More Shadow Pokémon?! The Shadow Sky pelts Castform, as Max chuckles. Max: Crystal told me about that combo, the Weather Ball becoming a shadow move. No matter how powerful it becomes, it’ll do limited damage against my Shadow Pokémon team! Your Shadow Sky is only hurting yourself! Shroomish, Shadow Wave! Poochyena, Shadow Panic! Poochyena lets out a howl, it causing confusion in Solrock and Castform. Shroomish forms spheres of dark energy, firing it at both of them. Snattle: Castform, Hurricane! Solrock, Shadow Rave! Solrock strikes itself in confusion, as Castform lets out Hurricane winds, blocking Shadow Wave and blowing through Shroomish and Poochyena. They both take heavy damage, with Shroomish getting enraged and entering Reverse Mode. Max: SHROOMISH! Snap out of it! And Poochyena, go for Bite! Shroomish snaps out of Reverse Mode, returning to normal. Poochyena runs across the field, energy fangs forming as it Bites into Solrock. The Shadow Sky pelts Castform. Snattle: Castform, Hail then Blizzard! Castform snaps out of confusion, as it uses Hail to remove Shadow Sky and cause a hailstorm. It releases Blizzard, freezing Poochyena and Shroomish. Max returns both of them. Max: Ralts! Grimer! Max throws his Pokéballs, choosing Ralts and Grimer. Max: Shadow Wave! Shadow Blitz! Snattle: Shadow Rave! And Weather Ball! Ralts fires Shadow Wave, as Grimer charges forward with Shadow Blitz. Solrock drops down and releases Shadow Rave, tearing through Shadow Wave and stalling Grimer. Castform fires an Ice type Weather Ball, blasting Grimer backwards. Ralts, Grimer and Solrock are pelted by Hail. Snattle: Blizzard! Max: Safeguard! Snattle: Shadow Shed! Castform fires Blizzard, as Ralts raises a silver barrier to protect them. Solrock uses Shadow Shed, breaking Safeguard as Ralts and Grimer are hit, the two being frozen. Max: Grimer, Shadow Shed to Acid Armor! The ice around Grimer begins to shift, as it breaks off of Grimer. Grimer’s body slips and flows across the field like a liquid, approaching Solrock. Snattle: Chee-hee-hee! Too easy! Solrock, Shadow Rave! Max: Shadow Blitz! Solrock sways and strikes itself in confusion, as Grimer shoots up and rams it with Shadow Blitz. The two both are pelted by Hail. Snattle: Worthless! Castform, take it out with Weather Ball! Max: Acid Armor! Castform fires Weather Ball, Grimer breaking apart with Acid Armor to avoid it. The Weather Ball slams into the frozen Ralts, freeing it. Ralts gets up enraged, entering Reverse Mode. Max: RALTS! Ralts exits Reverse Mode, looking confused. Ralts, Grimer and Solrock are pelted by Hail, as Ralts looks determined. Ralts: Ralts! Ralts holds its arms up, forming light green energy leaves around itself. It fires them forward, striking Solrock. Solrock falls to the ground, injured. Max loads a Snag Ball. Max: You learned Magical Leaf at just the right time! Now, Snag Ball! Snattle: Castform! Intercept it with Hurricane! Max throws a Snag Ball, as Castform releases Hurricane. The winds deflects the Snag Ball, it rolling backwards and down the hole Max came up from. Grimer shoots forward with Shadow Blitz, knocking Castform back defeated. Max: Great job Grimer! Ralts, once more with Magical Leaf! Ralts fires Magical Leaf, striking Solrock and knocking it to the ground defeated. The Hailstorm ends. Snattle: Bah! I won’t give you the satisfaction! Solrock, return— A cyclone of sand rises up from the hole, which reflects off the ceiling and shoots right towards Snattle. Snattle is terrified as he runs backwards, the Sand Tomb slamming Snattle into the wall. Max loads another Snag Ball. Max: Snag Ball! Max throws the Snag Ball, it hitting and sucking Solrock in through an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Max as it shakes violently, then locks as he grabs it. A Sandstorm burst comes, with Justy holding onto Gliscor as they rise up out of the hole. Justy lands, being stern as he walks over to Snattle. Gliscor growls in his face. Justy: The control for the elevator. Snattle: (Nervously) Heh. You let me go and I’ll give it to. The Sand Tomb tightens, Snattle gasping from the pressure. Justy: You’re not really in a position to negotiate. You’ve trapped me and all my friends down there for too long. Snattle: (In pain) Left pocket! Left pocket! The Sand Tomb opens up, allowing Justy to reach in the pocket and pull out the remote control. The Sand Tomb lets up, Snattle dropping and gasping for breath. Justy and Gliscor go over towards Max, as Snattle runs out of the building. Justy: Good battle, kid. I listened to the majority of it there, waiting for my opportunity. Max: You never thought of intervening with the battle? My brother would’ve. Justy: (Chuckles) You broke through the floor of my gym with such determination. I wasn’t going to intervene with a trainer’s battle. Max: (Gleaming) You think I’m a good trainer? Justy: Yes. Now, let’s get everyone out of the basement before we converse further. Main Events * Max battles Snattle on his own, defeating him and snagging his Shadow Solrock. * Phenac City is freed from Cipher control. * Justy is introduced. * Max's Ralts relearns Magical Leaf. Characters * Max (main character) * Brendan * Crystal (unconscious) * Justy * Phenac City citizens Villains * Cipher ** Snattle ** Eximm ** Hexagon Brothers *** Resix *** Blusix *** Yellosix *** Browsix *** Purpsix *** Greesix Pokémon * Yanmega (Brendan's) * Sneasel (Brendan's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Gliscor (Justy's) * Glalie (Snattle's) * Castform (Snattle's) * Houndour (Resix's) * Spheal (Blusix's) * Mareep (Yellosix's) * Baltoy (Browsix's) * Gulpin (Purpsix's) * Seedot (Greesix's) Shadow Pokémon * Onix (Max's) * Misdreavus (Max's) * Shroomish (Max's) * Poochyena (Max's) * Ralts (Max's) * Grimer (Max's) * Solrock (Snattle's, snagged by Max) Trivia * This episode continues the trend of Brendan fighting major secondary characters from Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD, facing the Hexagon brothers. * Max defeats Snattle, a Cipher Admin, by himself. * Snattle utilizes Shadow Sky and Castform, just like in the games. * Justy, the Pre Gym leader, is shown to utilize sand in his battling style. * All of the Hexagon Brothers' Pokémon are the Shadow Pokémon players can snag from them in Pokémon XD. * Solrock originally belonged to Tate. * It was originally planned to have Ian snag a Shadow Gliscor. This was removed to give Justy the Gliscor instead. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc